In patent application Ser. No. 552,379 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,876 issued Apr. 8, 1986 there is described a transparent substratum structure for use in the construction of large-scale liquid crystal displays, said transparent substratum structure comprising:
a transparent base plate (of sufficient thickness to rigidify said substratum structure);
a transparent elastic layer, one side of said transparent elastic layer being hermetically bonded to one side of said transparent base plate; and
a glass plate of a thickness of between 0.1 mm to 0.6 mm, said transparent base plate being of a sufficient thickness, greater than said thickness of said glass plate, to rigidify said glass plate, one side of said glass plate being hermetically bonded over its entire area to the outer side of said transparent elastic layer (and one side of said transparent base plate being bonded to the other side of said transparent elastic layer), the other side of said glass plate (adapted to be) being bonded to a liquid crystal layer provided with spacing means, said spacing means being supported by a base plate and by said other side of said glass plate and said glass plate being of sufficient thickness to adjust itself to follow an uneven contour of the liquid crystal layer resulting in a uniform thickness of said liquid crystal layer.
The present patent application has been divided out from said patent application.